1. Field
This application relates to various cutters including the common utility knives and knives with blade to knife angle or blade angle to handle adjustments.
2. Prior Art
Conventional knives such as the common utility knives are well known in the art. These knives have many industrial as well as home uses. A typical knife allows the blade to be adjusted in a forward or retracted position.
The typical knife has the blade in a single fixed angle cutting position.
There are adjustable knife handles that allow for different blade to handle angles. None of these are designed to use the triangular blade along with other blade designs.
There is a need for an improved knife that provides additional features and options for the consumers.
The rotating head Multi Angle cutting knife has a dual locking head engagement feature. This provides a maximum lock when engaged.